


Repurposed

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Sebastian was walking to the bin, two old motorcycle tires tucked under his arms when he saw Mandy.





	Repurposed

Sebastian was walking to the bin, two old motorcycle tires tucked under his arms when he saw Mandy. When she spotted him, she waved and jogged up.

“Hey, Mandy.” He grunted, readjusting his grip.

“Hi Sebby!” She called back, “Do you need help?”

“No, I got it.” He insisted.

“Are you getting rid of those?” Mandy asked, falling into step beside him.

“I am. Why? Do you want them?”

“Yes please!” Mandy said, reaching out to take them.

“It’s alright, I’ll drop them by the farm later.” Sebastian said. Mandy grinned.

“Okay, see you later!”

  
The next time Sebastian visited Mandy’s farm, a new cat bed sat on her porch. It was painted white with bright pink spots and an old sack filled with what Sebastian assumed to be sand served as the bottom of the bed. Closer inspection revealed them to be his old tires stacked on top of each other.

“Hey, Sebby!” Mandy yelled, standing up from where she was planting some seeds and running up to him.

“So that’s what you wanted them for.”

“Yeah! I saw how to make it online. Do you like it?”

“…Sure.” Sebastian lied, wishing it was just a little less pink.


End file.
